Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: ash gets a nice surprise after beating Viola in his Santalune Gym Battle
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, all I own is the story idea.**

 **Summary : Ash has a nice surprise when he wins his Santalune Gym battle against Viola.**

 **AN 1: I noticed that there was no Ash Viola pairings so I decided to write this story and the idea for it came so easily. For those of you who like Serena, she will not be in this story it's not that I don't like her it's just she doesn't fit this story.**

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

 **Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Ash Ketchum was finally having his first Gym battle in the Kalos League against Viola the sister of Alexa the friend he had made who talked him in to traveling to the Kalos region. Viola was standing on the opposite side of the battle field from Ash and she couldn't believe that her sister had been right when she had told her that Ash was hot. Now Viola was trying to think of a way to get Ash's travel companions Clemont and Bonnie to give them some privacy so she could try and seduce Ash and maybe even give her virginity to him. But she was dragged out of that thought when she saw the Gym door open and her sister Alexa walked in with the same sort of lusty look on her face as her sister. One look between the two and they both agreed to do whatever it took to get Ash to have sex with the two of them.

The Gym battle ended with Ash being victorious and getting the Gym Badge and that's when Alexa and Viola decided to put their plan into action.

"Hey Ash you know how I told you my sister loved Bug types why don't you show her the Bug types you have caught" said Alexa.

"Ok do you want me to bring them here or are you going to come and look from the Pokémon Center?" asked Ash.

"Why don't you bring them here and then I can photo them" said Viola.

"Ok I'll be right back" said Ash as he left to go and get his Pokémon and Clemont and Bonnie followed.

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

Once at the Pokémon Center Ash quickly handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal while he went to call Professor Oak and ask him to send Heracross and Leavanny over, Ash explained that Viola the Gym leader was also a Bug type photographer and asked to see Ash's Bug types and he had agreed. Ash received the two Pokéball's and said thanks to Oak before ending the call and then turning to Clemont and Bonnie and saying "Do you guys think you could watch Pikachu and Fletchling for me I shouldn't be long it depends how many photos Viola wants to take"

Clemont and Bonnie agreed, although Pikachu didn't seem happy about not going with his trainer so Ash explained what was going to happen and Pikachu understood that it would be quite boring, where as if he stayed here he had access to several bottles of Ketchup which swung the argument and Pikachu was happy to stay.

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

(Lemon starts)

Ash returned to the Gym and found Alexa and Viola were waiting for him, Viola winked to her sister who walked by them and locked the Gyms doors so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So where are the photos taking place?" asked Ash.

"This way follow me" said Viola as she lead Ash towards the part of the Gym that she called home.

Once they reached their destination Ash was looking round wondering what was happening as Viola had lead him into her Bedroom and Alexa had locked the door behind them as well to stop Ash getting out.

"Uhm Viola I thought you wanted to see my Bug Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"Oh I do but later first the three of us are going to have some fun" replied Viola.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Well the three of us are going to enjoy some private time together and you will get something very special that a lot of men have been after" said Viola.

Ash was wondering what was going on until Viola came to Ash and kissed him, as Viola used her tongue to brush against Ash's lips Ash unsure what he was doing opened his lips granting Viola access to his mouth and their tongues soon began to battle for dominance Ash seemed to be going on instinct as if part of him knew what to do but he had never thought about it before.

Alexa was looking on a little jealous of her sister getting some of Ash before her so she walked over and as Ash and Viola broke their kiss because they both needed air Alexa grabbed Ash and kissed him as well soon both Alexa and Viola were taking turns in kissing Ash.

'Ok so I guess I know where this is going' thought Ash, as he was kissing Alexa he opened the zip on her top freeing her bra covered breasts.

"Oh Ash" moaned Alexa as Ash began to touch her breasts while still kissing her, Viola took her own top off and grabbed Ash's head and pulled it away from her sister and instead of kissing him again she pushed Ash's head in to her breasts.

While Ash's head was buried in Viola's cleavage Alexa walked up behind Ash and took his jacket off and then her hands slid lower and opened his pants before reaching her hands in to see what Ash was packing in his pants.

"Oh my Ash it's so big" said Alexa.

"Let me have a feel" moaned Viola as her hands joined her sisters and she couldn't believe how big he was, "Wow I don't know if that will fit in me" said Viola.

"If it can't it means more for me" said Alexa thinking that maybe she will get Ash all to herself.

"Hey I can hear you talking about me like I'm a piece of meat" said Ash as he managed to get his head out of Violas cleavage.

"Sorry Ash it's just we are so happy with the length of your cock" said Viola.

Viola pulled Ash's t-shirt off and then kissed him again while Ash's hands gently slid down Viola's body until they reached her pants and he undone them and let them fall to the floor, so now she was standing in front of him in her Bra and Panties. Alexa noticing all the attention her sister was getting again from Ash took her own pants and then grabbed one of Ash's hands and placed it over her pantie covered pussy. Ash started to rub his hand over the wet patch that he could feel and soon Alexa was moaning and gasping for breath as Ash's hand had found its way under her panties and was now pleasuring her pussy. Viola soon became aware of what Ash's hand was doing to her sister when his other hand began doing the same to her she was so turned on that she removed her bra so Ash could suck her breasts while he was pleasuring her pussy.

"Oh God Yes" moaned Viola as her body was feeling double the pleasure from Ash and she was now certain that Ash would be hers.

Alexa was surprised her sister was moaning so loud until she noticed that Ash was not only playing with her Pussy but was also clamped to one of her breasts, and feeling left out she took her bra off and then slide her panties down as far as she could. Ash stopped sucking Viola's breasts and noticing that Alexa's were now free of their cloth covered prison he locked his mouth to one of her breasts. Viola had made her way to Ash's boxers and slid them down and saw his cock for the first time she gently held it and started to lick the length of it causing Ash to moan and occasionally lose concentration of what he was doing to Alexa and he accidently bit her breasts instead of licking them but he was rewarded with even louder moans from Alexa.

Viola didn't care how loud her sister moaned though because she had Ash's cock and was lovingly kissing and sucking on it until she felt someone's hands holding her head in place as Ash's thrusting seemed to be getting faster, she quickly realised it was one of Ash's hands and one of Alexa's holding her in place since Alexa was using one hand to hold Ash's head to her breast and Ash's other hand was fingering Alexa's Pussy.

Viola had figured out that Ash was close to Cumming in her mouth and she didn't know if she could take it all since she had never done this sort of thing before, Alexa was always the more adventurous sister of the two.

A few seconds later and Ash finally let go and filled Viola's mouth with his semen and Viola managed to swallow almost all of it, just as she was getting her senses back she heard Alexa let out a loud moan as she had reached her orgasm and collapsed in silence onto the bed laying there in pure bliss. Viola looked at Ash and saw his cock was still hard so she decided it was time to do what she had been thinking about since she first saw Ash. She gently pushed Ash back on to the bed and then slowly lifted herself up and positioned herself above Ash's cock and started to lower herself on to it but Ash quickly stopped her.

"Viola is this your first time?" asked Ash.

Viola nodded nervously.

"Viola if we do it this way it will hurt you more when I penetrate you"

"I don't care I want you to take it please let me do this and then next time we do this you can take charge" said Viola.

Ash nodded and allowed Viola to impale herself on his cock and as her Hymn broke she screamed so loud that it stirred Alexa from the state of bliss she was in to see what was happening and she couldn't believe that her Sister had Ash's cock in her. Viola by now had got used to the size and the pain which had started to change to pleasure, Viola began to move up and down driving Ash's cock in to her as she began to moan with each thrust, Ash held Viola's waist as he started to join in and as the trust's meet with a satisfying slapping noise and Ash's nuts hit Viola's ass and with each thrust Ash's cock went deeper into Viola and made her moan louder and louder until finally she reached her first orgasm. The ferocity of the orgasm was so big that Viola slid off Ash and slid to the floor grinning happily.

Alexa spotted that Ash was still hard so she came over and lay on the bed on her back signalling for Ash to get in between her legs which he did and Alexa reached down and grabbed his cock and slowly slid it into her pussy until it was fully sheathed within Alexa.

"Please Ash don't go easy, do it as hard as you can" said Alexa.

"If you're sure Alexa" replied Ash.

"Yes I'm sure I need it" said Alexa.

Ash doing just as Alexa said began to thrust into her at a fast pace which caused Alexa to moan in pleasure and the more Alexa moaned the faster Ash went. Alexa knew that with the pace Ash was going at that she wouldn't last long but she was hoping to make Ash cum at the same time as she would.

"Oh Ash please keep it up I'm getting close" said Alexa.

Ash knew that he would eventually cum as well but he really wanted to release himself inside Viola after all she had let him take something precious to her so he wanted to give her something she would always remember from losing her virginity.

Alexa suddenly tensed up as her Orgasm hit and she screamed out in pleasure as she had her second Orgasm in such a short amount of time.

Ash smiled to himself as Alexa this time felt exhausted and fell asleep leaving Ash with Viola.

"Please Ash make love to me this time" said Viola as she lay on the bed beside her now passed out sister.

"Of course I will Viola you are so beautiful I would have always done this for you" said Ash as he position his cock as the entrance to Viola's pussy and gently inserted himself inside until he could fit no more inside Viola.

"Oh Ash that feels wonderful" said Viola as her insides were re-adjusting to the size of Ash's cock.

Once Viola was ready Ash began to gently thrust in and out of Viola making sure they both enjoyed the pleasure of what they were doing with each thrust the both of them were getting closer to their goal of Cumming.

"Ash when it happens can you please Cum in me?" asked Viola.

"I will if you want me to" replied Ash.

"Good then in that case pound me until we both Cum but don't pull out I want to feel your Cum inside me"

Ash simply nodded before starting to thrust faster into Viola who was moaning with every trust.

"Oh Ash keep doing that it feels fantastic" she moaned.

So Ash continued and five minutes later they were both approaching their release.

"Oh Ash lets Cum together" said Viola.

"Ok" said Ash as he increased his pace and Viola wrapped her legs round Ash's waist so when he came his Cum would have nowhere to go but stay inside her. Ash's increased thrusting now was allowing him to constantly reach Violas Womb which he knew was the goal for where his Cum needed to get to so as he felt Viola Tense up and himself reach his limit with a final thrust he got the end of his cock as far in Violas Womb as possible before Cumming and he could feel Viola was having her Orgasm as well and when they both felt no more Sperm from Ash coming they kissed each other and Ash moved she he and Viola were lying facing each other with Ash's cock still inside Viola as the two of them feel into a blissful sleep.

(Lemon over)

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

A few hours later Ash and Viola had woke up still facing each other and they kissed as Ash finally got up and helped Viola to stand who was still sore after losing her virginity, they both also noticed that Alexa was missing from the bedroom. Ash helped Viola to the bathroom so she could take a shower, which gave Ash time to get dressed and strip Viola's bed and put fresh sheets on then he saw a note left by Alexa which said,

 _Sis, Ash thank you for letting me join in with your fun and I hope we can do it again one day I'll let you two finish the photo shoot without me that is if you both remember to do it instead of going back to bed when you both finally come round. Ash Please come and find me when you reach Lumiose City so we can have some fun of our own and I know neither of you used protection so I expect you to be a man if my Sister gets pregnant._

 _Love you both Alexa._

Once Viola was out the shower Ash gave Viola the note to read while he went and took a shower.

Viola blushed after reading what Alexa had said but she also knew she and Ash had taken a risk by not using protection but Viola had wanted her first time to be the real thing not with something rubber covering the cock so she was happy anyway.

A few minutes later Ash came out the shower and went over to Viola.

"Hey I hope you aren't regretting what we did" said Ash as he held one of Violas hands.

"No I'm glad we did it the way we did it felt more special" said Viola.

"I promise that if you do get pregnant I will do everything I can for both you and the baby" said Ash.

"Thanks Ash I know you would, Alexa spoke highly of you before I even met you I knew I wanted you to be the one"

Ash leaned over and with his other hand turned Violas head towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"Ash I love you" said Viola.

"I love you to I don't think I could have Cum that much and not be in love with you" said Ash.

"But what about your friends will they except me as your girlfriend and maybe more?"

"Most of them will yes the only one who might have a problem with it is Misty" said Ash.

"Why would that be surly she would want you to be happy?"

"She would but she would have a problem with your Bug Pokémon, Misty is afraid of Bugs she can't stand them. It was even funnier when I had Caterpie as it actually like Misty so it would crawl over to her and climb her leg at the time which freaked her out"

"Well it was only showing her how affectionate it was" said Viola.

"Yeah but Misty didn't see it that way"

"Is Caterpie one of the two Bug Pokémon you bought with you for the photo shoot?"

"No when it evolved into Butterfree we meet some other Butterfree being attacked by Team Rocket so Butterfree went to help them and feel in love with a female Butterfree, so I let it go off with its mate while I was still traveling through Kanto" replied Ash sadly.

"Well maybe you will see him again" said Viola.

"Yeah plus his mate is rather unique she was Pink" said Ash.

"Pink, Ash did your Butterfree have any distinguishing features?" asked Viola.

"Yeah it wore a yellow scarf, why do you ask?" replied Ash.

"I know where it is" said Viola with a bright smile on her face.

"Really can you take me to see him?"

"Sure let's do the Photo shoot afterwards then maybe they can join in" said Viola as she got up and grabbed her jacket and then they both left the Gym

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

Meanwhile at the Pokémon Center, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu were wondering what was keeping Ash this long, then they saw Ash and Viola walk in together and come over to the group.

"Pikachu, Viola says that she knows where Butterfree is so we wanted you to come with us" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu as it jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash do you mind if Bonnie and I stay here it'll be dark soon and I don't want to lose Bonnie" said Clemont.

"Sure Clemont rest up because we will be heading for Lumiose in a few days and then where ever the next gym is located" said Ash.

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

Ash, Pikachu and Viola left the Pokémon Center and headed into Santalune woods and then Ash had to follow Viola as she lead them off the main path onto smaller less used paths that went deep into the woods. Then Viola stopped and pointed to something in front of her so Ash came up beside her to take a look and there was his Butterfree still with his scarf on and its mate the pink Butterfree.

"Pikachu go and talk to it see if it remembers you" said Ash.

"Pika" replied Pikachu as it jumped from Ash's shoulder and went towards the two Butterfree.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu.

Butterfree instantly recognised his old friend and travel companion Pikachu and looked round for Ash before spotting him with a girl standing waiting to see if Butterfree had recognised Pikachu one he saw it did the two humans moved forward.

"Hi Butterfree I'm glad to see you are doing good and that you and your mate are still together" said Ash.

Butterfree came over and as close as it could hugged Ash and he responded by hugging Butterfree back, then he noticed that the Pink Butterfree wasn't moving to well part of one of its wings seemed damaged.

"Butterfree what happened to you mates wing?"

Butterfree explained that some weird people dressed in red suits were in the wood one day looking for rare Pokémon and that they attack his mate damaging her wing but thankfully Butterfree had managed to save her before she could get caught.

"Can we help?" asked Viola, walking towards the hurt Butterfree, who cowered away slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her" said Viola.

"Butterfree let me introduce you to Viola she is the Santalune City Gym leader and specialises in Bug Types so she might be able to help your mate's wing" said Ash.

The two Butterfree's happy at hearing this agreed to go with Ash, Pikachu and Viola back to the gym so Viola could look at the wing.

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

Back in the Gym Viola had the Pink Butterfree ready to scan the wing and see how much damage was actually done to it, she did the scan and with Ash and Butterfree waiting for the results they couldn't come through fast enough.

"Ok so the results show that the wing is repairable but it would involve Butterfree not flying for a month" said Viola.

The two Butterfree looked to each other and nodded.

"Ok well then I would like to invite the both of you to remain here with in the gym for the month needed for the recovery" said Viola.

Again they both nodded.

"Excellent, Ash would you pass me the equipment as I ask for it" said Viola.

"Sure Viola"

Half an hour later the surgery was over and Butterfree was recovering with its mate while Ash and Viola where in a separate room.

"Ash when you reach Lumiose are you going to see my sister?" asked Viola.

"I don't know Viola why do you ask?" replied Ash.

"I was just afraid that you would take my virginity then go and fuck my sister get her pregnant and just keep moving around doing it to every girl you meet" said Viola.

"How about I leave you my Pokenav number then you can call me whenever you want to hear my voice, and it's also a way for you to let me know if you get pregnant" said Ash.

"That would be nice, also I don't mind occasionally sharing you with Alexa but I don't want her to try and take you away from me"

"That will never happen, now it's late so how about we go to bed and try to improve the odds that you are pregnant" said Ash.

Viola grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to the bedroom and locked the door behind them leaving Pikachu asleep on the couch in the front room.

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

(Lemon start)

Viola pushed Ash on to the bed and then climbed on top of him and started kissing him as both their hands roamed over each other's bodies until they broke the kiss and began taking their clothes off and tossing them into piles on the floor.

Viola lowered herself down Ash's body and began giving him a blow job but to her surprise after a few minutes Ash stopped her and told her to get a 69 position which she did and now they were both enjoying the build reactions each other were feeling, Viola couldn't help but moan as her Orgasm approached then as it hit she couldn't believe how much she came, Viola rolled off Ash as her body was trying to recover from another huge Orgasm that Ash had given her. Ash however didn't give her any time and gently spread her legs and rested his cock at her pussy. Viola looked into Ash's eyes and nodded for Ash to continue, this time as Ash slide his cock in Viola was able to enjoy the feeling of every inch slide inside her until Ash was fully inside.

"Oh my god Ash that feels so much better than last time" said Viola.

"Well Viola that's because your now use to the size of my cock" said Ash.

"Please Ash make love to me"

"I will darling I promise"

"Ash did you just call me darling?"

"Yeah we are together aren't we?"

"Of course we are I just never expected to here you say it this soon"

"Well when I have a girlfriend as beautiful as you I guess it becomes easier to say"

Viola nudged Ash letting him know he could begin moving inside her which he did, Ash began with some gentle thrusts making sure Viola knew the two of them were going to be doing this for a while.

"Oh Ash please I need more it feels so good" moaned Viola.

"As you wish babe" said Ash as he increased the force of his thrusts and soon you could hear the sound of Ash's balls hitting Viola ass and both of them were moaning at the enjoyment they were experiencing.

Viola could feel another Orgasm building with in her but she was desperate to hold it back and cum when Ash did and she could feel that he was starting to build up to an Orgasm.

"Ash Baby, do me Harder I need to feel it" said Viola.

Ash hearing this from his new Girlfriend couldn't help but follow her words and soon Ash was hammering into Viola and then he felt her tense up and she wrapped her legs round Ash's body which drove him over the edge and the two of them came together with Ash filling Viola full of his Cum, with both secretly wanting Viola to get Pregnant. The two lovers kissed and fell asleep still wrapped around each other.

(Lemon over)

 **Ash's lucky day at the Santalune Gym**

The next morning they both woke up still wrapped up together smiling as Ash kissed Viola before gently untangling himself and heading for the shower, Viola this time stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on while Ash was showering and once he was done she went for a shower while Ash went to check on the Butterfree's and Pikachu.

Pikachu was still asleep and Butterfree was beside its mate, the Pink Butterfree already looked better than it had yesterday when they brought it to the Gym from Santalune woods.

Butterfree looked at Ash and nodded to his old Trainer letting him know he was grateful for what Ash and Viola were doing for him and his mate.

Viola came out the bedroom at that moment and saw the Pink Butterfree was already looking better.

"That's a good sign it shouldn't be long before you can both go back to Santalune woods" said Viola.

"Free, Free" said Butterfree.

"What did he say Ash?" asked Viola.

Ash watched as Butterfree repeated itself and the motions it made.

"Are you sure Butterfree?"

Butterfree looked to his mate who nodded.

"Free" it replied nodding its head.

"Viola the two Butterfree's want to know if they can stay here" said Ash.

"I would love for the two of you to stay here" said Viola.

"Free, Free, Butterfree, Free" said Butterfree.

Ash's hand went into a pocket on his Jacket where a few old Pokéball's were and Butterfree grabbed one of them and flew over to Viola before dropping the Pokéball in her hand.

"Are you sure about this Butterfree?" asked Ash.

"Free" Butterfree said as he nodded again.

"Ok my friend I hope you have a happy life here and you and your mate have lots of young Caterpies" said Ash.

"Ash what's going on?" asked Viola.

"Butterfree and his mate want to become your Pokémon and help you in Gym battles when trainers come to try and win a badge and to start a family in the trees out the back of the Gym" replied Ash.

Viola hugged Butterfree and then went over to Ash and kissed him before saying, "Now you also have another reason to return to the Gym after you have competed in the league, so you can see you Butterfree" said Viola.

"Yeah there is also you to comeback for" said Ash.

"So Ash shall we do this photo shoot so I can get it on the front page of Bug and Insect monthly and maybe even a quote from you about how strong they both are?" asked Viola.

"Sure" said Ash, as he released Leavanny and Heracross from their Pokéball's and let Viola set them up in the position she would need for the Photo shoot.

Twenty minutes later the Photo shoot was done and Ash returned the two Pokémon who were happy to know they were about to get famous. Then Ash and Viola did a short Interview and once they were done Clemont and Bonnie arrived looking for Ash.

"Hey Ash we were wondering if you and Viola had finished everything you were doing, and if we were heading to Lumiose today?" asked Clemont.

"Oh a Pink Butterfree how cute" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie please don't touch it, it was hurt when we found it and it is also the mate of my Butterfree so I was here all night helping Viola care for Butterfree. I guess we should head off I still have 7 more gym badges to collect, Viola will you come and cheer me on at the Pokémon League when I get there?" asked Ash.

"Of course I will Ash" said Viola hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Uhm Ash are you and Viola a couple?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah we are" said Ash.

"Ash please be careful in Lumiose if Alexa catches you she might try to steel you away from me" said Viola.

"I promise nothing will ever stop me from loving you" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash"

"Remember to call me when you know if you are or not and I promise I will be there for you when the time comes no matter what is happening I will drop everything and come to you" said Ash.

The two of them kissed again as Ash and his friends left the Gym and headed to the path that would lead them to Lumiose City.

The End

 **AN 2: so please let me know what you think this is the first Pokémon story I have posted on here and I have a second I am working on.**

 **Also if this story become popular I might write sequels or write more stories like it with Ash getting it on with other Gym leaders let me know who you would like to see if I do write others.**


End file.
